The Beautiful People
Lacey Von Erich Cute Kip | heights = Love: 5 ft 6 in (168 cm) Sky: 5 ft 6 in (168 cm) | weights = | billed = | promotions = TNA IWA NEW | debuted = December 2, 2007 | disbanded = }} The Beautiful People is a heel tag team in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) consisting of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, usually accompanied by associate "Cute" Kip James. Their gimmick as a duo is that of arrogant blonde Barbie dolls, whose main goal as a team is to embarrass everybody else on the TNA roster in various ways, based on their belief that their physical appearance is superior to all others. Career history Angelina Love and Velvet Sky made their Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debuts as faces in 2007. At Turning Point, Love and Sky (originally known as Angel Williams and Talia Madison on the independent circuit, which both went by for a few weeks in TNA) were placed into a tag team (Williams and Szantyr came up with the idea and pitched it to TNA management) named Velvet-Love Entertainment (although often shown in chyron and announced as simply Velvet Sky and Angelina Love). After defeating O.D.B. and Roxxi Laveaux earlier in the show, Love and Sky did a run-in to Gail Kim's aid after her match against Awesome Kong. They assisted Kim again after another match against Kong on the December 6 edition of TNA Impact! and at Final Resolution, helping to stop a brawl post match. On the March 13 edition of Impact!, Sky and Love attacked Roxxi Laveaux during a segment when she resisted their attempts to give her a "makeover", thus turning heel. Adopting the personas of superficial Prima donnas who loathe and insult anyone they consider to be physically unattractive, they dropped the Velvet-Love Entertainment name and became The Beautiful People. The two later added another factor to their gimmick by placing brown paper bags over their opponents' heads, and often harass backstage interviewer Lauren Brooke. In 2008 at Lockdown, both participated in the first ever "Queen of Professional wrestling" match, which was won by Roxxi who defeated Love in the finals. The duo went on to participate in the Make Over Battle royal ladder match at Sacrifice, where the loser would have her head shaved. Gail Kim won immunity on the edition of Impact! prior to Sacrifice and made it to the final two with Laveaux. Due to Kim's immunity, the third runner up would have had her head shaved should Laveaux have won. Love came in third place, being the last eliminated from the battle royal part of the match. Love interfered in the end of a match, causing Roxxi to lose and get her head shaved, intensifying the character feud between them and the rest of the Knockouts. On the June 5 edition of Impact!, Mickie Knuckles (who was later given the name Moose) debuted as their new ally, and they participated in a 6-woman tag team match against Gail Kim, ODB and Roxxi at Slammiversary, which they lost. Moose has not been seen with them since, instead competing as a singles wrestler. The tag team then became part of a loose collective of self-identified heels along with Kurt Angle, Tomko and Team 3D, later aligning themselves with Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed. On the August 14 edition of Impact!, Kip James began associating with the girls as their new "fashionist", dubbed "Cute" Kip. The trio then renewed Love's feud with O.D.B. and began a feud with Taylor Wilde, with Rhino siding with the face Knockouts to counteract Cute Kip's presence at ringside. This feud ended in defeat for the Beautiful People, with them losing to ODB, Rhaka Khan and Rhino at Bound for Glory IV. They then began a feud with Christy Hemme. The trio attacked her backstage for the reason of "stealing" their segment time. Over the next few weeks The Beautiful People had a number of matches with Hemme. They then began a campaign to recruit Governor Sarah Palin to come to the Final Resolution pay-per-view and join The Beautiful People. Palin has yet to respond. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Russian legsweep (Sky)' / 'Bicycle kick (Love) combination''' :*Hollering Elbow'' (Double elbow drop, with theatrics) *'Managers' :*Cute Kip (TNA) :*Moose (TNA) See also *The Beautiful People's event history *The Beautiful People's gimmicks *The Beautiful People's Image gallery External links and references *TNA Official Website - Angelina Love Profile *TNA Official Website - Velvet Sky Profile *Angelina Love (Official Myspace) *AngelWilliamsWorld.com - Angelina Love (Official Website) *TaliaMadisonWorld - Velvet Sky Love (Official Website) *The Beautiful People profile at CAGEMATCH.net Beautiful People, The